Traces Of Humanity
by HarliXDJSavage
Summary: Who do we need to find! Voldemort! Who do we need to kill! Bella! Who's gonna kick some a**! US! {No pairing, just a humorous urder plot.}


_**Dani: Sooo I watched a Cinema sins video and it inspired me to write this story...**_

 _ **I do not own Harry Potter/Twilight and I do not profit from this story.**_

Harry sighed as he looked over the edge of the large boat, on his way to America, to find and kill Voldemort. He had finally graduated from school but he had to kill his worst enemy, to bring peace to the wizarding world; but it would cost him, the most important thing was that he had to figure out where he went.

"You know, we have to be careful, 'Mione said if I don't come back she'll kill us both..." Ron said as he approached the side of the boat, standing next to me.

Harry laughed, jeez he had forgotten that Ron and 'Mione had gotten married, 'Mione now was pregnant and she was very emotional. "Yeah, don't worry Ron, I'll get you back before Ronnie is born."

Ron laughed, "I hope so, I hope he looks like 'Mione."

Harry laughed and looked to and looked to Ron, "We are almost there, I hear he is in some piss ant town called Forks, it's in Washington."

Ron just immediately started laughing, "Forks? Are you serious? What, do they have a fork production company there?" He just couldn't stop laughing at the name of the small ass town that they were about to enter.

Harry shook his head, "I'm not sure,I don't really care why - that doesn't matter, the name that doesn't matter so much as who is there, rumors that there is a powerful dark wizard is there casting spells and controlling people. Building an army, but I bet with these lack luster Americans in this piss ant town."

Ron nodded and sighed as he watched the land approach, the ports and the people were beginning to come into view and well they both could not wait to get there and wished the boat trip would have lasted longer.

They just watched the waves crash into the side of the boat lightly, creating the beautiful foamy white sea caps that gently sizzled away, forming new ones.

 _ **SSSSSS**_

They got into their new house they had gotten together, they figured that they would be there for a while looking for, planning, plotting and training to kill Voldemort, they had even managed to get a house with a basement.

Ron yawned, "When is it time to eat." He said making Harry roll his eyes, Ron looked to him, "I'm starving Harry, we should go out and get something to eat, maybe look for a girlfrie-" He stopped in mid-sentence feeling guilty.

It had been about two years since Ginny had been killed by Voldemort, or rather Tom Marvolo Riddle, controlling her with the diary that he left behind in case something had happened to his future self.

 _ **~Flash Back~**_

"Ginny put the book down!" Harry yelled as he looked to her, walking to her, Tom had his hand on her shoulder, and then he began to laugh, the tone of his voice was sickening as he began to speak.

"Poor Ginny Weasly cannot hear you, she is not longer here, she is dead and gone and no longer in control." Ginny fell down to the ground, her body pale and Harry touched her hand.

"What did you do to her?" Harry screamed and reached for his wand as Tom snatched it up first and pointed at Harry, making Harry look up is hate and shock.

"I'm going to kill you Potter..."

The basalisk appeared and began to chase Harry as Tom stood over Ginny, chanting a spell and draining her life from her as Harry ran.

He doubled back and climbed up the statue, when he stood on top Faux the phoenix delivered a sword to him and as the snake stood and raised it's head up to attack Harry, he then stabbed the sword through the roof of it's mouth and killed it.

Harry climbed down and and ran to Ginny, trying to wake her, Tom laughed as he held the diary in his hand, he then apparated out of there and went to god knows where.

Harry just sat there and sobbed over her, she was his best friends sister, and she was his girlfriend; all he had tried to do to keep her safe, she managed to get killed under his watch.

 _ **~Flash Back Ended~**_

Ron looked to Harry and blushed, "Sorry mate." He said, he smiled and opened the door and smirked, "Let's go eat food mate." He turned around and blushed when he almost ran into a cop and a plain looking depressed girl.

"Sorry about that, I'm Charles Swan and this is my daughter, Bella Swan, we live next door to you and we came over and brought some food to welcome you into the neighborhood." He smiled.

Bella just bit her lip and went to the truck, busting her ass as she slipped on practically nothing as she went down the stairs, she got up and got the food, it looked like enough to feed an army.

Harry smiled and nodded, "Yeah, sure come on in, forgive the mess, we have just moved here and we haven't had a chance to unpack yet."

As Harry allowed them into the house they set up in the kitchen, moving stuff out of the way as they set up the paper plates, Charlie had gone back out and gotten the drinks that he brought and smiled, handing out plastic cups and silver ware.

"Thanks a bunch for this." Harry and Ron said as they set up and began to eat dinner, "So where are you two from, you have accents."

"We're from Surrey England, it's near London." Harry spoke up first, as Ron had his mouth full of food. "How long have you guys lived here?"

"I've lived here for years but my daughter just moved in with me not to long ago." Charlie said in between bites of food.

Ron nodded, "Hey Bella, are you still in school?" He asked as he looked to her, watching as she bit her lip.

"I, um, am in my last, um, year, and um, it's nice..." She sputtered out as she looked down at her plate.

 _ **SSSSSS**_

After dinner was done and Charlie insisted that Harry and Ron keep the left overs for later, they left.

Ron made sure that they were good and gone before he began to speak, "Wow that chick is crazy weird, and here I thought Luna was the weirdest girl we knew."

Harry nodded and looked to Ron, "We should enroll at the high school here, we'll be put in the senior year I think it's called and Dumbledore has already made out our transcripts."

Ron nodded, "There was something freaky about that girl, we should really look into that."

 _ **SSSSSS**_

Harry knew that he should be more confident in his surroundings, because if he could face going to a completely magical school, he could handle going to a muggle high school. Also it's not like he hadn't gone to a muggle school before, after all he lived with them for as long as he could remember.

Ron looked to Harry and grinned, clapping his hand on his shoulder, "We'll be fine Harry, we'll just be those to foreign guys that get all the babes. But I can't indulge in that, you can."

Harry smiled at his friend for trying to cheer him up, he looked to his surroundings, these kids were not like the muggles he had known, these were American muggles.

They sighed and began to make there way throughout the halls, getting all the where about that they thought that they would need, RING. The first bell had rung and Harry and Ron had assumed that they had to get to their first class. Only two seats were open, one next to the strange girl whose father had welcomed them into the neighborhood and one next to a very strange girl.

The teacher stood up, "Hello boys, I'm Nathan Savage, welcome to your senior year of high school, I hear that you two are transfer students from England, am I right?" And without waiting for an answer the teacher continued, "Why don't you two introduce yourselves."

"I'm Harry Potter, I'm from Surrey, England." He smiled, trying to sound confident though his confidence was hard to fake and appeared to be so, "There isn't much to say about me, except that I am happy and excited to learn American culture."

Ron smiled at Harry, then looked forward, he was nervous and it was easy to tell, "I'm Ron Weasly, I'm from Devon, England and I am excited as well to learn about American culture." He smiled.

Harry managed to get his seat next to the pale guy, poor Ron had to sit next to Bella.

The guy leaned in at a safe distance, "Hey, I'm Edward Cullen." His voice got hush as the teacher put on a movie, "I know what you and your friend are, you guy's are wizards."

Harry was shocked to say the least. He didn't know what to say to that accusation, he was scared and out of his normal territory, so he didn't feel comfortable talking about this or anything to do with the wizarding world.

Edward just smiled in a smug fashion, "Well, I guess I was right, wasn't I, I want you and your friend to meet me after school, we have to talk about something very important."

Harry just nodded, looking back to the movie that the teacher, whatever his name was, decided to put on in order to keep the other kids amused on their first day, he guessed that today would be a movie day in all the classes; to a certain extent, he had to assume that all the movies would be related to the subjects in which the class had pretained to.

 _ **SXSXSXSXSXSX**_

After school and after a barrage of American films they finally got in their car and followed this strange pale guy to where ever he was taking them, it looked like they were going deep into the woods so Ron got both of their wands just in case; thankfully Ron had his wand replaced shortly after acquiring a job for the Ministry of Magic and thank Merlin he did or he would have been useless during this trip.

As the car slowed they approached a large and very open house with a lot of windows, Harry pulled up next to the car and parked, he got out with Ron and hesitantly looked to the other car.

"This is my home, we are a family of vampires, but we needed some people like you to help us with the treaty, we are trying to acquire a treaty with the wolves, we need someone to help us out and in turn we will make a treaty with the wizarding world, helping you guys out where you need and you help us when we need."

Ron and Harry nodded as Edward signaled for them to follow him, though they were a bit terrified and they hated this and they didn't know what was going to happen to them, so they kept their wands in their hands.

Edward stopped at the front door and looked to the two, "Don't be afraid, we are not going to harm you, either of you, we are a peaceful family, we don't harm unless we are harmed."

They nodded and followed him into the beautifully decorated home, "You have a lovely home." Harry managed to say out of nervousness, "How long have you guys lived here?"

"On and off for many years. it's a great place to be if you're a vampire." Edward smiled and offered them a seat on the couch, "Relax, I'll get the rest of the family."

They were left alone for what seemed like forever, they appeared.

 _ **TBC**_

 _ **Rate**_

 _ **Review**_

 _ **Follow**_


End file.
